Icey Slumber
by mimitails
Summary: A school trip has been aranged to a local ski resort for a week. Spirits are high and everyones excited, but what happens when people begin to go missing and whats this story about a serial killer convict on the loose? Pairings: YukixTohru KyoxUo
1. Chapter I

_Hey! This is my first Fanfic and it has been dedicated to Fruits Basket. I decided to write a good ol' horror as their the most fun , and of course it also has romance, YukixTohru KyoxUo._

_So R&R please, I'd like to know how well I'm doing and if there are any changes you think should be made or if you have any suggestions their also welcome.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. Sadly._

_Thank you and enjoy… bows_

* * *

"Right everyone board the bus! And no pushing please, try and act with at least the slightest bit of maturity." Mayuko was swinging her arm in a circular motion infront of the large school bus motioning for the buzzing & bickering students to start boarding, and so they did.

Among the crowd of about 26 youths was everyone's favourite little onigiri Honda Tohru, accompanied by her two best friends; the ex-gang member Uotani Arisa and the mysterious physic Hanajima Saki. Others joining them on their adventure were: Sohma Kyo – the short tempered, carrot top, cat of the Chinese Zodiac. Sohma Yuki – the charming, handsome rat of the zodiac. Sohma Hatsuharu – the ox of the zodiac complete with split personality known as his white side and black side. And finally Sohma Momiji – hyperactive, friendly but above all cute, rabbit of the zodiac.

"Hey, hey! Orangey! So you did decide to come!" Arisa greeted the young cat by smacking him around the back of his head.

"Of course I did, damn yankee!" Kyo slouched in the back seat of the bus with both arms folded tightly across his chest.

All students took their seats as the bus stuttered and wheezed but eventually began running smoothly through the busy towns streets. They were on their way to a ski resort up in the mountains for a school trip which was open to all senior members of their school. There were only a few spaces viable so they were all lucky to be seated where they were now.

"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it?" Tohru's eyes danced about as she daydreamed of all the wonderful memories they would make together on their trip. "I'm so excited!" the onigiri beamed.

"Yes we are going to have a wonderful time in the mountains," the psychic replied in her usual monotone voice, "as long as our little Tohru is happy." She embraced her smaller, delicate friend who smiled happily in return.

"This will certainly be a trip to remember I'm sure." The prince smiled his princely smile causing members or the Sohma Yuki fanclub watching from the other end of the bus, to melt inside as they all sighed their love struck sighs.

The little blonde rabbit began rummaging vigorously through his bag then reappeared moments later holding a variety of brightly coloured lollypops, "Anyone want one?"

"Sure." The black and white haired boy replied lifting one from the pile and inserting it into his mouth, then went back to staring blankly out of the window at the passing trees and bushes which looked like one simultaneous blur of green.

"How about Tohru-kun?"

"Eh? Oh yes, thank you Momiji-kun." Tohru lifted a red lolly from the pile and smiled gratefully at rabbit.

* * *

Tohru could feel her body being gently swayed back and fourth as she hesitantly opened her eyes to revel her tall blonde friend smiling down at her.

"Hey Tohru…you awake? Check this out."

Tohru snapped her eyes open fully as she started out the window where her friend was pointing. As far as her eyes could see, there was a neatly laid out blanket of silky pure white snow. Her eyes glistened at the sight much the same as the snow glistened in the sleek rays of sun shining down upon the land.

"Wow…it's beautiful!"

"It certainly is…" Yuki agreed as he watched Tohru smiling so brightly. She turned to face him, her features looked so soft and warm. He soon found himself smiling lovingly back at her. "…very beautiful."

Tohru looked down at her lap trying to hide her now tinted pink cheeks. What was it about that smile that made her stomach feel like it was filled with fluttering butterflies?

Suddenly the bus jolted to the side sending most of its passengers almost to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" An angry Kyo yelled up the bus expecting an explanation, when the bus suddenly swayed again only more violently causing a few students to actually fall from their seats onto the narrow isle.

Screams could be heard from all round the bus as it continued to sway from side to side. Distressed teenagers were clinging to their chairs in fear of being flung across the bus or being sent smashing through a window.

"Hold on!" Everyone could hear the bus driver call as he fought furiously with the steering wheel to regain control.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kyo demanded even louder as he hung onto a metal support pole at the back of the swaying bus.

"Ahhhh!" One girl screeched as she was thrown over the back of her chair and landed ontop Momiji causing a cloud of white smoke to appear beneath her.

"Damnit." Haru who was seated becide where his cousin had previousaly been, grabbed his now in the form of a rabbit cousin, and tried to hide him under his jacket holding him tightly against his chest so he would not be flung away, while keeping a firm grip on the chair infront of him so he would not be sent flying himself.

Luckily, through everything that was happening, it didn't look like anybody had noticed the cloud of smoke, not even the girl beside him who was now franticly gripping her chair with all her might.

The bus continued to sway violently from side to side. "Just hold on a bit longer!" They heard the bus driver call down to them again, and after a few more bumps and skids, the bus eventually came to sudden halt as it scraped along the mountain side causing a slight crash.

All the screaming stopped and was replaced with heavy breathing and the odd one or two girls crying. Haru quickly threw the small yellow rabbit behind him into the backseat where he could transform and get dressed without anyone noticing.

"Is everyone okay?" Yuki asked his few friends in the surrounding seats beside him.

Kyo sat up rubbing his head from the fallen position he had taken on the floor, "Dammit…I think I hit my head off something." He mumbled to himself rubbing a newly formed purpley greenish bump on his forehead.

"oww…" Tohru moaned quietly to herself holding her cheek.

"Honda-san, did you get hurt?" Yuki's voice was full of concern as he reached out towards the small chocolate brown haired girl.  
Tohru removed her hand from her cheek to revel three long bloody gashes reaching down her right cheek.

"I think somebody cut me…"

"Alright who was it!? Who dared to harm our little Tohru!?" Uo was standing with one foot hoisted up onto her seat, threatening everyone in the bus with her fist in the air, while Hana had both arms wrapped tightly round Tohru in a comforting fashion.

"Eh!? U-Uo-chan I'm okay really, you don't need to-"

"Ya' know, it was probably one of you two with you're nails, yankee." Kyo remarked, still holding his bruised forehead.

"Shut up Orang-!"

"That's enough Uotani-san! Please sit down and remain silent!" Mayuko sounded seriously stressed out trying to keep things under control, "Now, anybody who is injured or hurt please raise your hand! Everyone else, please stay seated for the time being!"

* * *

Other than a few bumps and bruises, or a few cuts here and there, no one was seriously injured but the bus had taken on quite a bit of damage and was going to take some time to be repaired.

"Are you sure you're okay now Honda-san?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine now…thank you for you're concern."

Everyone was seated at the road side against the mountain. It was snowing lightly and the temperatures were far below freezing. Each student was wrapped in coats and scarf's trying to keep in their body heat, and a few even took out extra blankets which they shared with others for extra warmth. Tohru began to wonder how it would feel to be wrapped in Yuki's arms sharing a blanket together while the snow fell softly all around them. She could feel her lips curving into a slight smile at the thought but quickly shook it off_ "That's not going to be happening any time soon because of the curse, no point in thinking about it…"_ But her new thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of girls laughing and talking.

"Wow so it really was sabotage?"

"Yeah. Hey did you guys hear?" The girl was now talking to the three best friends and four Sohma's who were all wrapped up warmly in their coats and scarfs, sitting against the cold white mountain.

"Hear what?" Uo asked intrigued by what she had heard so far.

"The bus skidding about like that wasn't just an accident. Someone poured hot water all down that trail so the ice would freeze over making it nearly impossible to drive down there without causing an accident."

"What?!" Uo screamed jumping to her feet, "Who would want to do that to a bus full of kids?!"

"I could tell you that…" A new voice joined the conversation and everyone turned to see Motoko the president of the Yuki fanclub standing over them with her arms folded and two other girls standing behind her. Each had a smirk planted widely across their face, "…if you want of course."

"I wouldn't believe it, coming from you." Uo folded her arms in a disapproving manner.

The three girls glared back at Uo and were getting ready to throw back remarks of their own until…

"Could you tell us what happened please?" Yuki asked making the three girls forget completely about Uo, and Tohru who was sitting a little too close to Yuki for their liking.

"O-Oh yes! Of course, Yuki-san! Well you see there's this rumour that's been going round about a man who was arrested and locked in jail for murdering his own mother and sister, and committed attempted murder many other times. Well, he was locked in a prison not too far from here and managed to break out one night and headed for these very mountains where he hid and began to wait for new prey to pass by."

"So you're trying to tell me that some crazy psychopath murderer caused what just happened and is now out to kill each one of us as his new pray." Kyo said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well I didn't say you had to believe it! Just thought id give you a bit of warning." Her last sentence was aimed directly at Tohru who tried not to let them know she noticed.

"Well we're out of here. Enjoy you're last few peaceful days together!" Motoko said in a taunting voice as she and the two other girls walked off.

"Oh, what a fighting story! Are you okay Tohru, did it scare you?" Momiji asked grabbing Tohru's hand reassuringly. She just smiled back and let a few giggles escape her lips, though anyone could tell from her manner, she was a little frightened by the horror story.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting week." Haru said as everyone was called back to the now repaired bus so they could continue their journey to the Ski Resort

* * *

"Yayy!! We're here! We're here!" Momiji shouted excitedly, jumping up and down on his seat as the bus pulled up the last trail leading to the long awaited ski resort. Cheers were heard all through the bus as it came to a slow rolling stop.

* * *

_So watchya think?? Remember to review and tell me, and I will try to update as often as possible with biggg long chappies ._

_And i know it's not very frightening so far but just wait a few chapters and it should get nice n' gory evil laugh and i may throw in a few character deaths, I havent decided whether everyone's gonna survive or not yet.  
_


	2. Chapter II

_Here we go chapter 2!! -punches air-_

_This one's a little gory and has some YukixTohru towards the end._

_Thank you soo much to thoes three who reviewed my first chapter, I really do appreciate it!! Wow, they were my first reviews ever -teardrop- You're kind encourgment was put to good use!!  
_

_Well i really don't know what else to say except R&R please!_

_I already disclaimed Fruits basket in the last chapter, do I really need to do it again? _

_Anywho I'll let you read now so enjoy!!_

* * *

The large group of excited teenagers burst through the doors of the large cabin-like building, lugging and hauling their suitcases anxiously at their heels. Some stood planted to the ground at the doorway staring at their surroundings in awe, while others ran into the large room and began exploring all the different items of furniture or appliances they found awaiting them.

This haven they were going to be lodging in astounded them all. They weren't expecting anything even close to this. They were standing at the entrance to a massive room with sofas and tables all arranged beautifully round the room. There were pictures hanging neatly from the walls and the room was decorated with a variety of plants and ornaments, giving the cabin even more of a homely, humble feel. Inserted into the wall, was a wide screen plasma tv that attract a lot of attention from the new arrivals, and there was also an old fashioned juke-box sitting attentively at the side of the massive room. A small step led up to what looked like a small kitchen area with a breakfast bar and tall stools, there were many work counters along with various kitchen appliances that sparkled brightly as though they had just been cleaned. Along the two sides of the room were two long staircases that reached up with a slight curve to the second floor and a balcony like hallway, in which the kitchen area sheltered underneath, and which looked down elegantly over the large room beneath. A short distance from the top of each flight of stairs there were hallways which lead in different directions each holding the bedrooms that the large group of guests would be spending their nights resting in.

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Mayuko called in a welcoming tone, over all the noise being produced the excited teenagers, "Girls will be staying in the rooms on the right hand side and boys on the left. I trust that you all old enough and mature enough to stay in those rooms and not try sneaking into those of the opposite sex." A group of boys began grinning, and laughing a mischief filled laugh, which Mayuko just ignored and continued with her speech, "You all know where the main building is and the receptionists will be willing to help if you get lost or need any sort of help. Myself and the other teachers who have come will be staying in the cabin next door so you know where we are if you need anything." She clasped her hands together in approvement, "Okay, well we'll leave you to sort things out yourselves, you're old enough by now. Enjoy yourselves!" She turned to follow the other teachers out the main door, "Oh yes, and its lights out at midnight, I will be coming to check that is happening myself!" She quickly added before leaving the building to go to her own.

That didn't leave much time until they had to turn in for the night then. Because of the bus incident they arrived at a much later time than originally planned.

As soon as the teachers left the students were finally free, and a race began as everyone darted up the two staircases and separated, running down the different hallways to the rooms as to claim their own for the week.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Uo collapsed onto the bed testing the mattress, and after bouncing a few times, gave an approving nod to Tohru and Hana who were waiting expectantly at the doorway with their suitcases.

"Looks like we will be staying in here." Hana said in her usual stoic tone.

"Yes we will." Uo replied confirming her friends' statement, while hauling her suitcase onto the bed she had been testing, as a way to claim it as her own.

"Well then I'll take this one, if Tohru-kun doesn't mind?" The dark haired girl said wheeling her suitcase eerily behind her, as she walked to the bed sitting beneath the small clear window.

"Oh course!" Tohru replied wanting to make her friends happy, "Then I guess this one is mine." She said, walking to the last remaining bed in the room.

"Ah, come on. We might as well unpack our stuff now, we're here for the week and it means we don't have to worry about doing it tomorrow so we can spend the who-le day relaxing." Uo breathed as she struggled to unzip her over-packed suitcase.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea Uo-chan!" Tohru chirped as she too began to unzip her suitcase and empty its contents onto her bed.

"Yes I agree."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"There's no way in hell! I'm sharing a room with that damn rat!"

Yuki looked to the side, it's not like he wanted to have to share a room with that stupid cat anyway.

"Ahh! Kyo-kun! Calm down and stop yelling! It's scare-y!!" Momiji wined hiding behind Haru.

"That's okay. You share a room with Momiji, and I'll share with Yuki." Haru said staring straight at Yuki with a suggestive look on his face.

"What!? I'm not sharing a room with that damn annoying little rabbit either!!"

"Wahhh!! Kyo-kun's being mean!"

Eventually, after another 10 minutes of continuous arguing, the room arrangements where decided. Kyo was going to have to share a room with Momiji whether he liked it or not because it was the only room left as they took so long to decide on sleeping arrangements. While Yuki was stuck with Haru and his "ideas" that he didn't want to know about.

"Hey Yuki, lets sleep in this room." Yuki walked over to the door his cousin was standing outside of and looked in.

"But Haru, there's only one bed." He observed as he surveyed the room.

"So? That way we will be warmer in the night."

Yuki looked disgusted as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Haru please." He turned and walked away leaving his cousin standing alone at the door, "Come on we're finding a different room."

* * *

Uo let out a long, loud and very sleepy yawn, stretching one arm out while covering her mouth with the other. "Ug, I'm wrecked. What do you say turn in for the night?" She suggested to Tohru as her other friend was already fast asleep, sawing logs in her bed.

Tohru nodded sitting on her bed, "Yes that's a good idea. I'm feeling very tired myself." She said rubbing one sleepy eye that was threatening to fall asleep at any moment.

"Okay then." Uo said as she climbed under her sheets and reached for the lamp sitting next to her bed. "Goodnig-"

"Going to sleep are we?" Tohru and Uo looked over at their doorway to revile Mayuko and her two cronies, again. They seemed to like eavesdropping on their converstions.

"What!?" Asked a moody sleepy Uo.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to wish you a good night. And remember to be careful, he could get you so easily while you're fast asleep, _safe and sound,_ in you're beds." This again was aimed at Tohru which frightened her even more. Why was she always sending her threats directly to Tohru.

"Is that it?" Uo asked impatiently with her hand on the light switch of the lamp, waiting for the three damn annoying girls to leave.

"Yes that's all. Sweet dreams!" Mayuko called sweetly yet obviously sarcastically, as she and the other girls walked away, sniggering as they did.

Tohru sat in her bed and began to think of the story she heard earlier, …_waiting for new prey_ … The voice rung in her head like a bad tune. She pulled the covers up to her chest and began quivering slightly from fright.

"U-Uo-chan… you don't think that, maybe… t-that story might, actually, be true?" She stuttered out slowly to her friend who was ready for some badly needed shut eye.

"Of course not! I mean, we heard it from _them_." She replied spitefully, "Just about everything that comes from their crooked mouths, is a lie."

"You're… you're right." Tohru breathed in, "Good night Uo-chan."

"G'night."

And with that the lights went out. Tohru buried deep under her covers and wrapped herself tightly in amongst their warm soft feel. She felt relief from her friend's reassurance, but still, what if the story really was true? The thought floated about her mind like a dark cloud, bothering her. Eventually she brushed it to the side long enough of her to fall into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

She woke suddenly, which surprised her. She wasn't usually so jumpy in her sleep. She sat up and looked at her clock. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, which made her guess it was still pretty early in the day.

4:02 am, the clock read, and she lay back down on her bed. Yawning she decided to try and get a few more hours sleep but her body didn't seem to allow her. She kept fidgeting and her eyes wouldn't stay closed long enough for her to drift away to another land, so, she sat up again deciding it was no use. Listening carefully she could hear a few gentle thuds coming from downstairs like someone was trying, but failing, to walk quietly about. Seeing as how she couldn't sleep she decided to go see if this person didn't mind a bit of company.

Carefully she tip-toed out of bed and past her sleeping room-mates. Still half asleep she walked towards the banister overlooking the lower level, covering her mouth as she yawned innocently, and looked down to see who it was that couldn't sleep as well. After scanning the area beneath her as best she could considering how dark it was, she came to the conclusion that no one was there. Confused she lifted her head to walk back to her room when she saw it, hanging there…

"Oh…my…" She barely whispered as she covered her mouth with a hand and tears began streaming down her face in a rushed waterfall. The sight was horrible and she felt her knees struggling to hold her up as they shook terribly. She fell to the floor, on her knees, in a pile, as she continued to stare up breathlessly, at the thing that hung limply from the ceiling.

She sat there for a few seconds though it felt like an eternity, untill she couldn't take it anymore and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell! Was tha-" Kyo stopped abruptly mid sentence as he stormed out into the main hallway, and soon found himself breathless, lost for words, staring at the same thing she was. He began to feel sick as other students came flooding out to see what happened and soon found themselves with the same reaction, some screaming and crying, all at the horrible sight before them.

Dangling limply from the ceiling was a body with a rope slung around its neck. It was a girl but just barely recognizable. The entire body was covered in a thick crimson liquid which dripped slowly yet at a pace from the fingertips and toes of the disassembled figure. Its head hung loosely not reviling the face and its clothes were ripped and stained from its own blood.

"Who would… ever…" Kyo thought out loud in a quiet whisper with his eyes fixated on the sight before him. Even though it repulsed him to no ends, he couldn't help it, his eyes refused to look away.

Yuki pushed his way through the crowds to the front to where his cousin was. As soon as he reached him he stopped, and stared, like everybody else. Unable to move or even think. For a few long moments he stayed like this until his vision noticed the small girl in a heap on the floor, crying desperately into her hands.

"Honda-san!" He called as he rushed to the girl's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san are you alright? Please, answer me!" He pleaded with the girl, but to no prevail. She did not move the slightest or even seem to acknowledge he was there.

"Tohru…" He finally tried, pity, concern, sadness, all screaming in his voice, and this time with a result.

She whirled her head round suddenly and started up into the boys deep purple orbs. He was shocked by the look in her eyes. They looked so distant and afraid. The sparkling full of life look in her eyes was dead, instead replaced by overwhelming sock and fear.

He was about to catch his breath and speak again when she suddenly threw herself into his arms and clung to him crying heavily into his chest. Quickly remembering about the curse he held her away from him slightly, but knowing how badly she needed him right now and his support, he held her as close to his body as he could just keeping the minimum distance between them. He put his arms round her and stroked her hair softly, then whispered…

"It's okay Tohru. I'm here now. You're safe; I'm never going to let anything happen to you, I'll protect you."

She buried her face deeper, never wanting him to let go. This was the closest their bodies had ever been and she felt so warm, so safe with him. She wanted to stay with him like this forever, and he was willing to stay here with her for as long as she needed.

Suddenly one of the girls from the horrified group of teenagers began yelling unstably…

"I-I know who that is… that body…. It's…"

* * *

_Wooh, okay that was my attempt at a cliff hanger. Not a very good one but still can you guess who was the first to go?? Year Of The Cat 678 I think you will be quite happy -evil laugh-_

_Ah, anyway... you would not believe how scared I got writeing that!! It's like half one and everyone else is in bed and I thought i could hear nosies ouside my bedroom door, and... wahhh it was scareiieee!!_

_Oh but I thought I dragged on a bit with parts... tell me what you think... _

_One last thing; I know i said there would be KyoxUo in this and don't worry fans of this pairng, there will be it just doesnt come in for another few chapters, sorry... -bows- _

_Well thank you for reading, and look forward to the next chapter when the first victim will be revieled!! -dun dun dunnn-_


	3. Chapter III

_Heres chapter 3 sorry it took so long_. _Though to be honest I'm not very happy with it, although that might just be because not much happens in this one.  
A few OC's are introduced though they probally wont be round for too long..._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fruits basket.  
_

* * *

"I'm sure you're all very aware of the… tragic, accident, that happened last night," The small, humble cabin the teachers were resigning in during the, supposedly, fun filled expedition, was now filled with white-faced, teary-eyed, and all round shocked teenagers. All were staring into space while their teacher talked. "This is not a matter to be joked about, so I beg of you if _any_ of you know _anything_, about what happened to that poor girl last night, please_… _come and tell me or another one of the teachers." Mayuko's tone, and expression, took a dramatic change from stern and serious, to soft and on the point of tears. "We only want to help this poor innocent girl and her family, and we need all of you to help us if we are to achieve that."

By the end of Mayuko's speech, a few girls in the room had begun weeping again. Both out of sadness, and fear.

"Wait a second…! What about us?!" Kinosita Akina, a red faced teary-eyed girl was standing in her seat, obviously at a loss of what had happened. A few heads turned to look at the girl, though some remained where they were, content with staring into nothingness. Others just continued to cry. "That's going to happen to all of us if we stay here and you know it!! First the bus, and now… and now this! T-that obviously wasn't suicide! Which means someone did that to her! A-and their gonna come after us too!" With her last sentence, she broke into a fit of tears as her friends crowed round her and tried comfortingly, to calm her down.

The room was completely silent apart from the heart aching cries of a few young girls and the soft words Akina's friends spoke. In amongst the vast sea of silence, huddled into a small bundle of shivers was Honda Tohru and her two closest friends. They were gripping eachothers hands listening carefully to the screaming silence all around them. Sitting next close by was the four young Sohma's, each oblivious to every other soul in the cold room. Yuki and Haru both sat on the floor leaning against the back wall of the room, each looking lifeless as they stared. Even Momiji couldn't seem to find the willpower to try and help his friends when they were in such a state.

The fiery young red head wasn't doing much better himself. He laid his head against the cold wall as he stared longways, out of the corner of his eye at the rest of the silent room. He shifted his gaze to watch the others stare blankly at nothing. Sighing, he slowly closed his dark crimson eyes. He finally began to feel a comforting sense of security not having to watch all the scared expressions plastered round the room, until images of the night before flashed sharply under his eyelids. He shot his eyes open but didn't move an inch. His eyes narrowed and he focused his gaze out the bottom corner of his eye, watching the shadows dance around the room, caused by the glaring midday sun through the tall windows.

Why did he have to see so much last night? Seeing that girl hang so horrifically from the ceiling like that, and then being carted off. Her face… "She must have been brutally tortured beforehand…" He thought to himself. Inwardly he cursed himself for last night and letting his curiosity get the better of him, stupidly he looked at the girl as she was carried away. His face crumpled slightly at the thought. Her whole body was covered in cuts and wounds some deeper than you would have imagined, her uniform was ripped in so many places to in long gashes like she was attacked with something. And her face… it was frozen in an expression pain, covered in gashes and bruises, even her eyes were… "No!" Kyo though as he banged his head once against the wall. "Don't start thinking about it!"

Minagawa Motoko. Never did he think that something like that would happen to her… he though her overwhelming annoyance would make the guy want to _kill_ _himself_ after being in her company for even 30 seconds. He shook off the thought and his gaze landed on one person infront of him. "Tohru… what if it had been her…?" The question floated in his mind as he watched her small body shake frantically, until he noticed the damn rat was watching her too. He made a look of disgust at the rats' sympathetic, loving stare. As he looked away he felt a jabbing pain in his chest and wished it would go away. "She has that damn _bastard_ rat now… what does it matter…" He sighed internally and closed his eyes again, trying to distract his mind with other thoughts.

* * *

"It's really a shame the trip had to be cut short." Hana said as the group remained where they were seated before; everyone had relaxed enough to at least make conversation now.

Uo sighed and folded her arms behind her head, "I know but after… well, I don't think I really want to be staying here any longer." She finished with a shudder.

"Awww, but we still have to go back into our rooms to get our stuff," Momiji pouted, "And I don't want to go into that sca-ry place!" He cried grabbing Tohru's arm and resting his head on her shoulder.

Tohru giggled slightly and smiled down at the young rabbit, "It's going to be okay… everyone's going in together… so we'll be alright." She looked around hopefully at the rest of her gathered friends.

"Of course Honda-san," Yuki reached forward and took one of Tohru's hands, holding it tightly. She felt so cold. "We'll all stay together." He gave her hand another squeeze, and watched as her cheeks began to blush.

"Yuki-kun's so warm…" Tohru thought as she gently wove her fingers through his and nudged him a bit towards the empty seat at her side. Without having to give it any thought, Yuki complied gracefully shifting to be at Tohru's side, all the while a light shade of pink gracing his cheeks.

Hana and Uo exchanged glances. Now would be their cue to jump in and start harassing the two and poke fun at Yuki for liking their sweet little Tohru-kun. But, in all honesty, they just didn't have the energy after everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, so they decided to let them be… this time.

Kyo scowled. It's not like he couldn't see what was going on, and knew that he was in no way obligated to stay and watch. "I'm going to start packing my things." Kyo said as he stood and stretched his back cracking it a bit.

Everyone turned their heads up to watch him before Haru began to rise. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll come to."

"And me!" Momiji said bouncing to his feet, "It will be safe with you guys there!" He said grinning and Haru ruffled his hair.

"I suppose we should all go so we can get out of here quicker." Uo agreed standing up and Hana followed.

"Ready to go back in, Honda-san?" Yuki asked. He and Tohru were the only ones still seated.

Tohru looked a little unsure. Yuki knew she was afraid to go back in there, but he also knew that they had to. He leaned forwards and whispered, his lips gently brushing against her ear, "Remember, I'll protect you. Honda-san doesn't have to be afraid."

Tohru blushed a deep crimson and Yuki pulled back smiling at her. She smiled back then nodded timidly. Yuki helped her to her feet and led her towards the door after everyone else, their fingers still tightly woven together.

* * *

It was 6.47 pm and the group were scheduled to leave at 7 o'clock. The final preparations of packing were being made and most of the teens had already hulled their luggage down the complicated flight of stairs and were anxiously waiting to get out of this death room. The mess from the night before had been properly cleaned and taken care of but that didn't stop every person in the room feeling scared and sick from just being in that place.

Momiji came hopping down the stairs only letting one foot touch each step, then quickly joined his friends who were all silently gathered round a table waiting for each long minute to hurry up and pass.

He took a seat between Tohru and Haru. The unusual tension filled silence didn't even occur to the rabbit and he began talking as though nothing had happened over the past day, "He-y, have you guys noticed the snow outside? It's falling really heavy!"

He paused for a moment and looked round at all the glazed over expressions shared round the table, waiting for a reply. One didn't come. He continued slightly more aware of the others around him.

"… Well I was just thinking, isn't it going to be a bit hard to drive al-l the way home in that?" He waited again and still didn't get a reply. Not letting the situation get to him, he continued his one sided conversation. "Hey Toh-ru!" He chimed, "What do you think? Do you think its gonna be hard to get home?"

"Eh!?" Tohru was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and into her flustered mode. "_Wahh, how long was I staring into space like that?! That was so rude and selfish of me when Momiji was trying to talk!"_ She quickly turned in her seat to face Momiji and bowed her head a little. Peaking her head up shyly she saw the young blonde boy beaming at her and immediately relaxed. He was just glad to see her acting like her again.

Fixing her self in her seat, Tohru smiled at the rabbit apologetically, "I-I'm sorry Momiji-kun… ano… what were you saying?"

Momiji smiled then inhaled, about to repeat himself before he was interrupted by shouting.

"No way! This isn't fair!"

The sudden outburst awoke everyone from their dazes and they looked round towards the tv where the objection came from. Sakamoto Hitomi; a small girl with a big mouth, was sitting on the edge of her seat shouting at the tv furiously. Sitting beside her motionlessly was Akina, the girl who had the sudden outburst earlier in the teachers cabin.

Hitomi continued yelling at the tv. Not being able to take much more of the girls nonsensical yelling, Uo finally decided to shut her up, "Oi, what the hell's wrong? Will you stop shouting."

Hitomi quickly went quiet and turned to face the only other people in the room ready to reply the question, but was suddenly feeling very stupid for yelling at a tv like that when there were other people in the room.

"I… I was just… Well the local weather report for these mountains just said the snow is falling way to severe for anyone to even attempt to enter or leave this place!"

"What?!" Uo, likewise everybody else in the room, did not intend on having to spend another night in this death house.

"Doesn't surprise me." This time heads followed the familiar voice to the top of the stairs and saw two of their classmates making their way down. The first boy, the one who spoke, was Mimori Masao he was in Momiji and Haru's class. Following him came Shaku Kiyoshi, none of them knew much about him, he usually kept to himself.

"Just look out the window," Masao continued, "We're definitely not getting out of here any time tonight."

Like he said, Haru listened walking over to one of the large windows. He pulled back the curtain a small bit and peeked out, shrugging before pulling it to the side completely for everyone else to see.

A few of the teens let out small gasps; no one expected it to be this bad. The snow was piled up so high it almost reached the top of the window and they could only see out a little bit, and from what they could see, it looked like it was still snowing very, very heavily.

"Woah. I see what you mean." Uo replied turning back to the boy still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'd say we'll be stuck in here for longer than just tonight, especially if the snow keeps piling up like that." Masao said taking a seat with Kiyoshi still following closely behind.

"This could become quite dangerous…" Yuki thought out loud.

"And interesting." Haru added.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the ox, "Interesting? Aren't you worried there could be an avalanche or something?"

Haru shrugged in reply.

"Yes. This could become a problem for us all." Hana agreed.

"And don't forget there's that killer on the loose up here. The one that killed Motoko." Hitomi said as though it was the most calming, normal thing to say at a time like this.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts by this statement. She was right. Whoever or whatever had done that to her would still here and it knew they were too. The whole room was quiet again until a shaky voice began…

"S-see… I… I told you… we're all g-gonna die up here… we-we're all gonna…" Akina stumbled between sobs, before breaking down into a flood of tears in her friends shoulder.

The room was silent as she cried. A few glances were shared but other than that nobody even moved.

Tohru watched the poor girl crying and noticed that her own body was shaking, trembling slightly. A few moments after she could feel cold tears rolling slowly down her cheeks, and realized she was crying too. Whether it was from fear or watching the other girl cry she didn't know but she didn't try to stop herself either.

Yuki was the first to notice and immediately rushed over to her. He took her hand in one of his and cupped her cheek with the other, softly wiping away her tears with his thumb. Tohru slowly blinked open her eyes but her vision was blurred by floods of tears. "Y-Yuki-kun…" She stuttered out, knowing it was him from his soft and gentle touch, "I-I'm s-sorry…"

Yuki smiled one of his true smiles that was just for her, then lifted his head and brushed his lips against her forehead making Tohru's face turn beet red. Her tears stopped and she wanted to return the kiss, but found herself too embarrassed in the room full of watching eyes. Yuki wiped away the few remaining tears that were still gliding down over her bright red cheeks. "Don't be sorry Honda-san, it's alright." He smiled at her once again and she automatically found herself smiling back.

Kyo let out a frustrated groan before sitting up from his laying position. He didn't participate in the discussion beforehand, and he wasn't going to sit through this again. He was regretting ever coming up to his damn mountain in the first place, so far nothing but bad had come from it.

"I'm gonna go out and see if I can find anyone else or at least get into the teachers place to ask them what the hell is going on." Kyo grumbled before setting off up the stairs.

"How are you going to do that? We're snowed in." Haru asked blankly.

"I'm going out of one of the bedroom windows!" Kyo spat back, annoyed at himself for showing how upset he was.

The cat was about to continue up the stairs before he felt something warm gripping his arm. He spun round to find himself looking down into two blue, worry filled eyes.

"Kyo-kun?" The small sweet voice was enough to send blood rushing to the cats face and ears as he quickly turned his head to stare at the wall beside them.

He mumbled to show he was listening and the girl's death grip on his arm tightened, "Kyo-kun, please don't go, it's not safe… and, and if anything were to happen t-to Kyo-kun…"

Kyo glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see tears brimming round the girls eyes. He hoped his face had returned mostly back to its normal colour as he turned back round to watch the small girl before him. "I'll be okay Tohru. Please don't cry."

His voice was soft and soothing to her ears and she smiled at the orange haired boy. That was the smile that broke him. The smile of full of kindness and innocence that showed him she truly accepted him. But, the immense happiness he felt from that one smile was quickly crushed as he caught a glimpse of that damn rat. He just had to destroy any glimpse of happiness he had, didn't he?

Kyo turned away from Tohru to continue up the stairs feeling the same pain he did when he first got up. He was about to leave when a voice called him back.

"Oi!"

Kyo flung his orange bangs out of his eyes as he turned round to see who called him this time. Why wouldn't they just let him leave?

"I'm coming too." Uo didn't ask, she told. Kyo frowned. Great so he wasn't going to be left alone. As Uo started up the stairs after him, he decided he should say something to make her go back.

"You're just gonna get hurt and hold me back, yankee." He said with not much infusionism. It obviously wasn't enough to make her back down. She stopped beside him when she reached his step and sighed closing both her eyes. One of her eyes cracked open and she inspected him.

"You're obviously feeling hurt. You might do something stupid if you go on your own, so I'm gonna be there to keep an eye on you, orangey. Besides I can take care of myself." She said flexing a mussel in her arm and grinning at the cat.

Kyo was about to object but didn't get the chance before the blonde started walking again. "Hurry up if you're coming!" she called back.

Kyo sighed but did as she said and followed.

"Please be careful! Kyo-kun, Uo-chan!" Tohru yelled. She was anxious about letting them go off on their own after what happened last night. Wouldn't it be better if they stayed in a group? But it was too late for those thoughts now, she realized.

"We will! And we'll find some help!" Uo yelled finally before exiting round a corner out of sight. Kyo raised a hand in reply before disappearing round the corner after the yankee.

* * *

Tohru let out a sigh of worry as she rejoined the group, "I hope they'll be okay…"

"Don't worry Honda-san, I'm sure the stupid cat will be able to take care of them both." Yuki comforted her with a smile and she relaxed. "Right now we need to be worrying about ourselves and keeping safe."

Everyone knew he was referring to the thing that killed Motoko last night, but nobody wanted to say it.

"Hmm… His waves have become a lot less hostile…" Hana observed just after she finished watching Kyo leave around the corner.

* * *

_Yeah I know... pretty uneventful_. _But i'll make the next chapter more intresting I promise _


	4. Chapter IV

_I updated a bit quicker with this one which is good, so I'll keep trying to update quickly in the future too!!  
Well enjoy!!!!_

* * *

"Ya' know… you really didn't need to come…"

The wind was blowing snow furiously in every direction, threatening to blow over or slam into anything that got in its way. It was pitch dark out by this time; that, and the constant blur of falling snow blowing in you're face, made it very difficult for anyone to see around them clearly. At least there were a few street lamps working so it wasn't impossible to find your way around.

"I know. But I thought it would be more fun than staying in there."

The two teenagers were sheltering from the flowing army of snow behind a wall of their cabin. They decided to wait for the moment when the wind dyed down and make a dash for the next cabin. If they tried it now they'd definitely be swept off their feet.

"And besides, I wouldn't miss out on a fun time with you, orangey!" The ex-yankee punched a frustrated Kyo on the arm playfully, though he wasn't really in the mood for playing.

The kitty just grumbled and hugged his legs tighter for warmth.

Uo sighed, she really wished he'd lighten up. Even if it just meant another pointless argument, she'd rather go through that than having to sit here in silence with him while he frowned and looked ready to throw himself off a cliff. She'd never seen him this upset before, and it worried her. More than it probably should.

"Does it really upset you that much…" Uo asked, watching the snow twirl and fly around infront of her.

Kyo ears perked up and he lifted his head a little waiting of her to continue.

"Seeing those two together… Does it really hurt you that much?" She turned her head to gaze at the boy beside her, eyes full of concern and pity.

Kyo shot his head up quickly from shock by her sudden question, but Uo noticed his expression turn back to that of a pained one and he lowered his head back down slowly, hiding his face form her concerned eyes.

He inhaled and let out a long shakey sigh, "Yeah… it does," He buried his face deeper into his arms and prepared himself for the confession that was about to leave his lips… "I-I actually thought that I… I actually thought that… I… _loved_ her…"

Kyo could feel hot tears brimming the back of his eyes and fought to push them away. That was the first time he had admitted that even to himself, never mind another person. Uo's eyes widened and it took her a moment to process what the red haired teen had just said, but then, they quickly softened again and she smiled at the young boy without even knowing it. Well, it was obvious, anyone could see he felt that way about Tohru, she was just surprised he had admitted it in words.

Seeing the boy not moving or talking Uo suddenly thought of the pain he must be feeling and felt a wave of guilt rush over her entire body. He was so sad and clearly in pain yet she could do nothing to help him. She slowly reached a hand for his shoulder to comfort him when she realized the wind had dramatically calmed down. This was their chance; it would only be a matter of seconds before the wind picked up again so they had to move now.

"Come on!" Uo yelled grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him along behind her. It wasn't as hard running through the wind now but she could feel it picking up already. "If we can make it to that sign this time we can make another dash to the cabin after!" Uo had to shout through the wind and snow to be heard by Kyo and hearing no reply she glanced back. He was staring at the footprints being made in the snow beneath him, letting Uo do all the work dragging him along, not making much of an effort to run himself. "He can continue sulking once we get over there." Uo confined herself through thought.

They were nearly at the safety of the large sign that had the hotels name imprinted on its front when the wind suddenly gained a lot more speed and made it a difficult task to even walk through never mind run. In the end, Kyo had to step infront and pull Uo to the safety of the sign showing his improved strength over hers.

The two both let out long relived sighs as they hunched down behind the sign for cover, though both found themselves huddled a lot closer than before as the sign was so small. A few minutes passed with no sound but the howling wind all around them. Kyo stared intensely at the wind watching for an opening where they could make another run for the cabin. Uo watched him and thought it looked more like he was gonna try and pounce on it so he could rip it to shreds and her lips turned up into a slight smile, "Looks like he's turned his pain into anger… typical." She though to herself. Over time, her smile turned to a frown from studying the cat's features a bit more closely. The pain was written clearly right across his face, hidden behind his glares and frowns.

"Kyo…"

Kyo looked round at the dark blonde girl beside him, he was a little shocked. She usually looked so mean and tough like her defences were always up, but right now, her face had softened and she was smiling at him. She actually looked kinda "Pretty" Kyo thought. Another thing was she had called him 'Kyo' and she never called him that.

"… you know, its okay to show you're sad… and to let out some of that pain… and you know I'm here, if you ever decide you wanna talk to someone about it…"

Kyo could feel his cheeks lighting up from the girls gentle, comforting words and hoped that, despite how close they were sitting, the darkness and flurry of snow was enough to cover it up.

"Yeah… thanks…" Kyo whispered and found himself still staring into her unguarded soft eyes.

They were actually sitting so close that Uo could feel his warm breath tickling her neck and subconsciously moved closer to him. She could make out a clear blush hovering across his cheeks and gave a small smile.

Kyo was lost in his thoughts watching the blonde girl beside him until the sudden dying down wind caught his attention.

"Ready?"

Uo nodded and Kyo grabbed her hand as they started another frantic run through the flurry of snow for the next cabin.

* * *

"We're gonna go upstairs for a while, kay?" Hitomi was helping up a very shakey Akina who hadn't gotten any better since the incident earlier.

"B-but wouldn't it be safer if we all stayed together?" Tohru objected from her seat in the middle of the cold empty room.

"No, we'll be okay, don't worry. We'll just be up the stairs and she really needs to get some rest." Akina was clinging to her friend as she spoke.

"O-okay then… b-but tell us if you need anything…" Tohru trailed off feeling a bit useless.

"Kay, we will." Hitomi finished as she and Akina began ascending the stairs to their bedroom.

Tohru sat back down in her seat and began fiddling with the end of her skirt. She looked round the room a few times and soon began biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Tohru, you're waves are very strange… their very distressed." Hana said from her seat opposite Tohru, "Is something the matter?"

Tohru suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, and it wasn't that difficult a

question…

"Eh, w-well… that is… you see…"

"Tohru you need to relax, you're going to collapse from exhaustion caused by over-worrying." Hana's monotone voice brought Tohru back to reality and away from all her worries.

"Y-you're right Hana-chan. I'm sorry."

Hana smiled at her friend which was a rare sight and Tohru felt relieved knowing that she was here with her.

Around the room, Yuki, Haru and Masao were trying to board up windows and doors with whatever they could find to try and stop the snow or anything else from getting in.

"Hey, has anybody seen Kiyoshi? I haven't seen him for about an hour now." Masao asked from one of the windows where he was holding up a piece of wood from the leg of a chair, in position for Haru to nail into place.

Everyone looked at eachother in question and then shook their heads.

"Hmm… Hey, Yuki!" Haru called to the kitchen area where Yuki was currently working to make it safe and secure.

Moments later Yuki's head popped out round the corner with a questioning look on his face, "mm?"

"Is Kiyoshi working with you?"

"No, I've been alone since I started." Yuki stepped down into the main room with a stone ornament as a replacement hammer in hand, "Why, is he missing?"

"Well he just usually wouldn't go off on his own without telling anyone… well, not without telling at least me." Masao's voice was beginning to sound worried as he looked round the room.

Tohru wasn't paying much attention to the conversation going on around her; she had fallen back into her own deep pool of thoughts until one of them suddenly hit her.

"Waaa!" She jumped up from her seat and began franticly spinning her head from side to side as if looking for something precious. "He's not here! He's missing!" She looked on the verge of a break down.

"Tohru calm down, we know," Yuki rushed over to the flustered girl and put a hand reassuringly on her back, "We were just talking about that and we-"

"N-no! That's not what I mean!" Tohru was staring into Yuki's wide surprised eyes; hers were beginning to fill with tears. "M-Momiji-kun's missing too…"

Everyone began searching around the room of the small rabbit but none had any luck.

"Damn! Momiji…" Haru mumbled as Tohru started to full on cry. Hana wrapped her arms round her friend supportingly while the three boys continued to look behind any doors and in the kitchen. They were about to check up stairs until…

"Hey, what are we looking for?"

All heads spun at the familiar voice to see the small blonde rabbit standing at one of the entrances to the room. He was smiling widely and had a blue lollypop in one of his hands.

"Momiji-kun!" A teary-eyed Tohru ran over to the small boy in an embrace but had to quickly stop herself to prevent him from transforming. In the end, she had her arms awkwardly round him in a sort of half hug.

"Momiji where the hell where you!?" Haru could feel his black self slipping out from all the stress of the damn situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys or Tohru. I was just looking to see if there were any other rooms with windows we should board up, that's all." Momiji was beginning to feel bad for making everyone worry over him and for making Tohru cry.

"Was Kiyoshi with you?" Masao asked hopefully.

"No, it was just me." Momiji said happily, trying not to worry while taking Tohru's hand and swinging it back and fourth.

Masao looked crushed. He had no idea where his friend was, which in this situation, was a very, very bad thing.

"Don't worry Masao-san. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Yuki attempted to comfort the boy who was like a stranger to him, but he didn't care, this boy really needed to receive some sort of comfort.

"mm, its okay. I'll just go check on Hitomi and Akina, make sure their okay or ask if they've seen Kiyoshi." The boy's words sounded lifeless as he began slowly walking up the long stairs.

Tohru sat back down with Hana, relieved that Momiji was really okay. Yuki went back to working in the kitchen, and Momiji took Masao's place helping Haru with one of the windows in the main room.

* * *

A few minutes of silence passed with no-one saying anything, everyone was content with working on their own thing. The welcomed silence was shattered by the thumping of footsteps and heavy panting. At the top of the stairs Masao was gripping the banister for support, panting heavily as tears slowly built in his eyes. Before anyone could ask he shouted in a whisper…

"Their dead. Both of them… they were murdered…"

* * *

_-Shock- omg, oh well... I think I made these OC's subconsiciously so I could stall having to kill any of the main Fruba cast. I don't want to hurt any of them!! But i suppose I'm gonna hafta, I knew it was coming when i first started writing this.  
There's gonna be more death and gore in the next few chapters hopefully cause not much of that has happened so far and this is a horror so... Look out for the next update and please leave a review on you're way out... It's much appreciated -grins-  
_


	5. Chapter V

_I am sooo sorry it took so long to update!! I ment to have this up nearly two weeks ago, and i said I'd be updating more often cause I was off for easter, but I ended up updating less often!! Heh heh... I'm sorry...  
Well here i am, finally updated at least!! Well hope you enjoy, and thank yoo so much for reading!! _

* * *

"_Their dead. Both of them… they were murdered…"_

The words rang through everybody's heads as panic flooded through the room and into the hearts of every gathered person. Tohru immediately broke down into a rainfall of tears as everyone else shot eachother distressed glances clearly signalling for help.

Yuki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, holding the air in his lungs for a few short seconds before releasing it back into the room. Being the most calm and level-headed person in the room, he decided that he would have to be the voice of direction for everyone else.

"Okay, everyone calm down for a minute." He began but everyone was too busy freaking out to even notice he had spoken. Yuki sighed heavily and tried again, this time his voice had risen to nearly a shout, "Everyone listen!"

Immediately the room went silent and the all the frightened, distressed gazes turned to watch the tall purple haired boy. Yuki suddenly felt on the spot being watched with such intense stares, but quickly regained his composure and continued what he had initially tried to say.

"Eh… r-right. I know everyone is feeling a bit scared right now, but we have to calm down and think of a way to get out of here quickly. We're snowed in so just walking out the front door is out of the question, and we've boarded up all the windows to keep the snow out. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't we just jump out the window like Kyo and the yankee did?" Haru asked with his voice as calm as ever, despite the fear he was really feeling.

"Well I'm not sure everybody here is prepared to jump from a second floor window." Yuki answered, discretely motioning towards the two girls and small rabbit.

Haru shrugged in defeated agreement and went back to thinking.

"Oooh, oooh! I know!!" Momiji bounced up and down excitedly, "When I was looking round the other rooms, I found this one room that had like a secret passage!" He proudly proclaimed.

Everybody's ears perked up at the rabbit's story.

"What do you mean a secret passage?" Yuki asked.

"It was like this weird, long passage I found under a smaller set of stairs in a different room, but I didn't go down it was so dark and I couldn't see anything!" He explained.

"And you think it could lead us out of here?" Haru enquired.

The blonde boy nodded enthusiastically and Yuki gave an approving gesture. Everyone pick themselves up from their various positions in the room and head towards the mysterious staircase.

* * *

"W-wait a minute!"

The group of six frightened teenagers stared into the vast darkness of the long eerie hallway that sloped gently downwards into the dark unknown.

Masao was gripping the banister of the small staircase in an objecting fashion, "Wait! I'm not going down there without Kiyoshi! We have to find him first!"

There was silence. Everyone seemed to be considering how to tell the hysterical boy that the chances were, well, that his friend was probably already dead.

"Odd that you should mention that boy." The monotone voice came from the physic who was staring down into the darkness as if looking at something none of the rest could see. "Hmm… his waves…"

"W-what do you mean?" Masao asked, shakely stepping away from the support of the banister.

"I can sense his waves… faintly, down here…" Hana mumbled as she began curiously ascending into the darkness as to further investigate.

"H-hey, Kiyoshi's in there?! Wait for me!" Masao called, as he began running frantically past the rest of the group and the after the physic who was almost fully engulfed in the vast darkness.

"Ano… i-it doesn't look very safe down there…w-wait!" Tohru called after the two teenagers and began timidly down the slope towards darkness.

Momiji was just about to set off after the onigiri when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped round to see a slightly confused and distressed Yuki, who was staring off into the darkness.

"Was this passageway opened or closed when you found it?" asked the rat.

"mmm… I'm pretty sure it was closed."

"It was already open when we just got here, which means… someone else is in here…" Yuki thought out loud.

"Didn't the physic just say she sensed that Kiyoshi kid's waves? So it was probably him." Haru stated walking down the slope just behind a frightened Tohru.

"mm… you're probably right…"Yuki shrugged it off as he and Momiji started down the dark sloped hallway.

* * *

"Damn! Isn't there any way into this stupid cabin!?" A pissed off Kyo fumed as he kicked the side of the cabin in frustration. The wind was blowing his hair in every direction and covering him in snow. "Damn snow, just as bad as water…well, when it melts…" he grumbled attempting to shake all the small snowflakes from his body.

"Agh… would you just stop complaining and help me up! We can climb through one of these windows up here!"

All the windows and doors on the bottom floor were completely coved in snow making them impossible to get through. The only open access into the building was through the second floor windows, but they were small distance up and a challenge to be reached.

"Ah, fine!" The frustrated cat growled before cupping his hands so Uo could step into them and he continued to push her up to the small white window ledge. Of course, being the cat, jumping up to the ledge wasn't much of a challenge for Kyo, but the over confident cat still found himself needing a little help to be pulled up from the ledge and safely into the room.

"Well now that, that's over with…" Uo sighed, brushing herself off as Kyo lifted himself from the floor. She could faintly hear a small grunt come from the cat as a reply. Sighing again, the ex-yankee stared down the hallway they were standing in, "Great, can't make out a thing. Why does it have to be so damn dark?" She whined.

"Come on… I'll lead the way." Kyo said, grabbing Uo's wrist and beginning down the pitch dark hallway. She smiled after him but didn't say a word.

Being the cat did come in handy in some situations, like this one Kyo was finding. As he was cursed by the cat not only was he extremely agile, but he had increased vision too, making manoeuvring through the dark hallways an easy task for the young feline. Although, having never been in this particular cabin before, he took a few wrong turns ending up in different hallways or random bedrooms.

They had been completely silent since they started walking except for the odd curse from Kyo when they ended up in a wrong room. The eerie and uncomfortable silence was beginning to get to Uo so she decided to try and start a bit of conversation.

"Sooo… this is the teachers cabin right? Wonder where everyone is…" She waited a few moments but there was no reply. The dark blonde girl frowned wishing that he would talk to her at least a little more. As if hearing her silent wish Kyo replied, to her attempt at conversation,

"Yeah, they should be here somewhere. We just gotta find them." It was silent again. Then as an after thought, Kyo added, "… so, where do ya think they might be?"

Uo smiled at the red head infront of her, though he couldn't see. She'd never been able to have just a normal friendly conversation with him before, but right now she was. "Um… they might be down in the main room, waiting for the storm to clear."

"mm, probably are. We'll check there… try to find them quickly."

"Uh-huh." Uo replied brightly, wriggling her wrist free from his grasp and taking a hold of his hand instead. Lucky for Kyo it was too dark for her to notice the dark blush creeping up his face, but at the same time he liked the feel of holding her hand, it made him feel secure and safe.

'_Wait!!'_ He quickly stopped his train of thought, _'You can't be falling for that Yankee-girl!!"_ He mentally scolded himself but found that his grip of her hand hadn't loosened in the slightest, and no matter how much he wanted himself to, he still couldn't get his grip to loosen. _'Fine it can stay there! Not like it makes any difference, damn hand.'_

After wandering round for almost five minutes, the pair could finally see a trace of light at the end of one hallway.

"Finally!" Uo breathed.

"mm." Kyo nodded in agreement.

They stepped into the lighted room and it took and minute or so for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. From what they could each see, the layout was pretty much the same as in their cabin, and they were standing a small distance away from the staircase balcony that overlooked the main room.

They both ran to the ledge to see if everyone was waiting in the room below like they had hoped… but instead, they wished they'd never even dreamed of looking.

* * *

"H-Hana-chan… Masao-san! Please wait!" Tohru called down the empty hallway but received no reply in return. She would have tried running after them but felt too afraid and weak to even try, and besides, she felt a lot safer walking between Yuki and Momiji with Haru not too far behind.

"Honda-san, please don't fret. I'm sure their both fine." Yuki gave a princely smile making Tohru's stomach do a summersault.

"Yeah don't worry Toh-ru!" Momiji's cheerful call echoed down the entire hallway bouncing from wall to wall.

Tohru began chewing on her bottom lip in worry as she stared at the handy-work that went into building the small passage. It looked like a one man job done on a small budget. Flimsy looking beams were holding the tunnel up and looked like they'd cave at any moment due to the pressure of the dirt all around them, they were underground afterall.

They hadn't travelled far and by this point the slope had turned into a smooth flat running surface.

"Yuki-kun? Do… do you really think its safe down here?" Tohru asked nervously, fidgeting with the helm of her blouse.

"To be honest Honda-san… no. It looks very unstable. Which is why we need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

It looked to Yuki as though his words had done nothing but frighten the young girl even more. So, he took her hand in his, threading his fingers through hers, trying to calm and reassure the chocolate haired girl, and from what he could see, it worked. Her grip was firm yet soft in his and her body which was very tense before, looked much more relaxed now.

"Heey! Look there they are!" Momiji sang running towards the two they had been trying to catch up with for some time now.

"Hana-chan you're okay!" Tohru proclaimed running to her friend and catching her in a warm embrace.

"Of course Tohru-kun." She returned the embrace smiling.

The group was standing at the end of the hallway, and, at the beginning of another four. Silence swept over as each considered which they thought would be the safest to take.

"Well, which one?" Yuki asked to nobody in particular. Silence remained. Finally the physic spoke up.

"Kiyoshi… that boy's waves are coming from down here." She confirmed pointing to the far left tunnel.

"Well then let's go!" Masao exclaimed rushing to the entrance, followed by Hana mumbling something about strange wave signals.

"W-wait Hana-chan!" Tohru nervously yelled, stretching an arm out to her friend but not taking a step after her, "Please wait! It-it's not safe, we don't know what- "

There was a suddden earth shattering rumble, then a bone crushing crash.

"Hana-chan!!" Tohru screamed.

* * *

_Ya, so there you go. Enjoyed?? I hope so. More deaths and the sort shall be coming along now, i know i keep promising that at the end of every chapter but really they are coming. Just look up there -scrolls up- that's edge of you're seat stuff! (well i hope so) and i left you with two seprate cliffy's!! Muhahaha... so now you'll have to read on and see what happens!!  
Well thank you so much for reading, and... if it's not too much trouble do ya think you could leave a little review on the way out please?? -puppydog eyes-  
_


End file.
